5 Nights at Freddy's - Machine is Reality
The children play while I stay in my domain slumbers at night to wait. I enjoy the smiles of the young ones dancing singing with my friends and me. They enjoy playing with Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, and Foxy the Pirate Fox and I enjoyed every last second of it. I love how the children would disobey there parents so we could get closer to them. I remember there was this one girl Mary Sue who climbed up to Pirates Cove, she climbed and climbed till Foxy the Pirate Fox Said, "Rrg Hoy matey we be swab en the deck of scalawags ye oh scalawag ." '' Foxy bit her frontal lobe and she fell down. Then her body got caught on a hook. She dangled like an angel. I liked it. As for the parents they died of the horrific sight to see an angel like that fall asleep. '"Foxy the Pirate Fox & Pirates Cove were shut down for bite of 87."' There were two others who enjoyed coming early. Another young girl Lovely and an older fellow Jack. They slipped in to our domain at midnight to sneak for an early opening, They both hid in the kitchen but we enjoyed the kitchen. ''Bonnie the Bunny & Chica the Chicken ''slipped in with them. They had a hell of a time... Well, until they ripped their internal organs out and mixed them with the special sauce. We put their bodies were in our mechanical suits, for their bodies were to small for the grinder. In the morning the manager saw the blood dripping down ''Bonnie the Bunny & Chica the Chicken's '' mechanical suits. I was tripping with excitement. The manager was terrified of the sight he saw. Not long after that, the police arrived. The enjoyment about it is we are just simple objects that can't be in reality. We enjoy nothing but killing the young ones. It gives us an unholy thought to do what we love. That same day a parent yelled at us just for doing something as evil as that. He got closer to me so I ripped his face off with my mouth, then I began singing a song that I was programmed to say. ''"Aw why the long face, you should get, Freddy's Fazbear Pizza!" ''His face was more ripped off then it was crushed. Yet It was more satisfying to see his face happy. Not too long after that, a parent screamed and claimed there was a finger in her bowl of chili. She just vomited at the thought of eating it. That made me chuckle a whole bunch, my friends laugh at the thought too. When night fell there was a security man now watching us, moderating us twenty-four seven. That didn't stop us, we all tried to get rid of him. We mutilated him from top to bottom then stuffed parts of his body in us. His screams where just agonizing, just pure agonizing. We felt even more alive than before. I wanted to do more than just kill, I want them to die in arousing ways. The next night there was a new security man. His name I will never forget, Evens Realsbag for five nights we tried to catch him, he was simply smarter than us, he was foolish. On the sixth night he wanted to stay in his little secured office. We banged on the doors as hard as we could. Finally the doors broke open. Our thoughts came to the conclusion to chop him up on a serving plate for all to see. The doors opened, less children came in but when the decapitated head was served on table three we gave an old lady a heart attack. The old lady had to die. Later, at midnight, two people came in to take us all back to be dismantled. We simply crushed their bodies and shoved them in to the refrigerator. The manager was surprised we were still here that morning. He cried saying, ''"What is wrong with you, I had no problems before, but you need to be shut down." '' He touched Foxy and my friends. When he got to me he looked at me, sobering in depression. He touched my off button but I looked at him, my hand was grasped on his tie. The last thing I saw was him pulling away. Now we wait and wait alone forever in the dark room. Three months later we were turned on. The manager was dead, he committed suicide because of our behavior,. Even after our power was off it was ice of eyes what cough the audience eye's. We still continued to kill. Just today the new owner is the son of the manager and he was happy to see everyone having a blast. ''Chica the Chicken had a amazing plan to serve him to the customer's. Wouldn't that be fun? That night we didn't see him just another security man. We just had to fire him up. We heard a door open he saw us walking about. He stopped in his tracks and ran. Luckily he tripped and fell. We just simply hung him on the hook like an angel. "We May be machine's but we live in reality" By: Dr.Creepypasta, The Creepy Corner, Cold Blooded Scares Inspiration to the SOG Chat, Thank you all ^_^ Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Real Life